STRQ Days: Qrowella and Summer!
by DarkDevilKnight
Summary: AU: From the same fictional universe of 'Cool Dad, Coolest Aunt' but during the passing days of Team STRQ during in their second year at Beacon, the story idea having been inspired out of the RWBY Chibi episode, featuring in this part is Summer Rose herself. Read and enjoy!


**AN.**

**Hello everyone, DDK here with another idea that is base off from the _Cool Dad, Coolest Aunt! _fiction world where we take a slight peek into the past during one of the days at Beacon's top graduates: Team STRQ! Honestly after seeing the end of Volume 6 it's gotten me more interest to know what it was like before RWBY came to be, as well as Summer Rose (seriously I would like to know more of this character), and dispite the things that are happening with Rooster Teeth lately I for one will be sad if things will come to the end (in which I hope not). **

**So looking forward to what Volume 7 is gonna be like when its aired, especially on some certain character changes and stuff, and I'm just babbling like a idiot when you all are just here for the story so lets not waste time and go for it!**

**DDK does not own RWBY (R.I.P Monty Oum!)**

Another day in Beacon on Saturday, students were studying for their next assignments for certain class next week while others decided to either train or take a relaxing day weither in Vale or in the courtyards around Beacon. However, for Qrowella Branwen she was in the lounge area with its own kitchen where students can use so long as they were responsible for clean up after they were done and currently Qrowe was in it along with fellow team STRQ member and current leader…Summer Rose.

Since the beginning of freshmen year at the Huntsman Academy both girls had a rocky beginning of their friendship, for starters Summer had thought that Qrowe was a 'boy' when the latter had her hair cut shorter than usual because she had gotten annoyed that people confused her with Raven being as the girls were twins as well as going abit of a tomboyish phase during their first year as students and teammate, but overtime Qrowe had started to warm up a little with her team leader even to the point when Qrowella had one time shared her hidden flask of alcohol, in which Summer had one time gag an muttered about her throat burning even though the teachers would frown upon if the two girls got caught although there are somethings that Qrowe can be thankful during her time in the Branwen Tribe of knowledge by knowing where to keep things hidden from others. Especially when Raven wouldn't find and waste it all by pouring the liquid in the drain to avoid her sister from being drunk.

In any case by the start of their second year Qrowe had been spending time with Summer more than with her partner Tai, in whom started to take interest with Raven despite the other twin's cold attitude of finding the blonde boy irritating of his attempts of asking her out, and thus bringing up another thing of the reason why Qrowe was in the kitchen with Summer….the white-hooded girl had a major crush on the only male on their team.

"Summer, explain to me again why did you have to drag me out of bed…at six in the morning…on a Saturday?" Qrowella had asked while her shoulder-length hair was in a mess than usual, as well as still in her pajamas that was a sweat pants and a over-size shirt that had the emblem of a rock band Qrowe had started to like recently.

"Well between you and Raven, your much less cranky than she is when it comes to mornings. And I can't wake up Tai because this is meant for him!" said Summer who was dressed in gray sweats pants and a black tank top with a picutre of a chibi beowolf head while also wearing her trade-mark white hooded cape. What the redhead was doing now was stirring a mixing bowl filled with cake-mix with a wooden spoon.

"And why are you making a cake for him, is it his birthday or something?" Qrowe had asked although doubt that was the case since she recall her partners birthday was another months away.

"My mom once told me that the best way to get a man's attention is through his stomach, so I figure that I could bake Tai a yummy cake." as the silver eye girl told her this Summer had stopped and pour the mixer right into the pan before carrying it to the oven, in which she warmed it up early, then opened an carefully place the pan inside then she closed it.

"Is that how ya mom caught your dad's attention?" Qrowella asked until Summer could shook her head at the question.

"Nah, from what she told me dad had gotten a big stomach ache from the cake she made, something about enough to kill a Major Ursa from within, fortunately that won't be happening for me since I know what right ingredients to use!" after replying Summer would set the baking time on the oven for the cake then turn back to Qrowe, "I'm gonna be right back for a moment, can you watch the oven for me till then?" upon asking this the dark hair girl suddenly felt uneasy.

"Uh, are you sure? I mean not that I don't know how a oven works, but…." Qrowe left her words unsaid being as her semblance which would let unpredictable things could happen, however Summer would just wave it off like nothing.

"It's fine Qrowe, I won't be gone for long. Just watch the oven." with that said Summer would walk off and out of the kitchen, all while Qrowella would look at the oven with her narrow red eyes.

"Alright then oven, don't start any funny business and there won't be any trouble." the Branwen girl muttered to no one but herself and to the oven…which as the clock ticks by she was growing abit bored at having nothing to do, even to pulling out her scroll to play a game app she had on there. Looking up with a frown on her face Qrowe would look at the temperature dial set for cake being baked,"…I'm sure she won't mind if I speed this up by raising the temperature a little." she mumble to herself as Qrowella would raised her hand up to the dial.

**5 minutes later.**

Summer was humming to herself a happy tone, imagining the image of Tai's happy face when she would present her cake that caused the silver eye girl to giggle, before she suddenly stop on two things. One there was a loud beeping sound an the second there was the smell of something burning, all of this was coming from the kitchen she was about to go back to. Alarmed the leader of STRQ would dash into the kitchen and her silver eyes went wide, the oven was open and was blowing out black smoke while the kitchen drapes were on fire, all while her teammate Qrowella was slightly cover in soot and trying to use a fire extinguisher but was having trouble in which Summer quickly went over and helped the dark hair girl put out the fire.

"I was only gone for five minutes, what the hell happened?!" the redhead asked Qrowella, who was sheepishly was rubbing the back of her head.

Um… were drapes always flammable? Qrowe asked to avoid the question with her own, even if it was a weak one.

"Yes! Drapes are always flammable Qrowe!" Summer yelled at the girl, in which the latter would flinch at the tone, before the redhead glance behind Qrowe and went straight to the oven where she saw her cake…or what was suppose to be a cake but now it was all burnt. With a sad moan Summer would pull out a white cloth to gentle cover it up, "Good bye my yummy baked friend, you never had a chance…" she said with her eyes being teary. In which seeing her leader like that Qrowella felt very bad.

"I'm sorry Summer…this is really my fault." she said sadly with a frown an looking down abit, to which Summer would wipe her eyes dry then turn back to her teammate.

"No, its fine. I'd should be more worried about you than a cake, are you okay?" when she asked the redhead went to the skin to wet up some other cloth and gave it to Qrowe who would use it to clean the soot off.

"Yeah, I would've just blame my semblance but I should've known better than to turn the temperature up." as she said this Qrowe would look back at the burnt cake, in which Summer would turn back an let out another sad sigh, as the red eye girl felt very bad that she upset her friend for trying to make something for Tai.

As far as she know Tai would've told Summer it was a kind gesture being the nice guy he was an still ate the cake, even though her partner told Qrowe one time that at home in Patch he'd always enjoyed his grandmothers…A sudden idea pop into Qrowe's head. First off, she would help Summer clean up the mess in the kitchen before the staff finds out what happened, or in worse case getting scold at by their fellow classmate Glynda if they gotten caught by her. After managing to clean up and replace the drapes, in which strangely Beacon has a supply of, Qrowe would gently place her hand on Summer's shoulder when she saw her leader about to leave.

"Don't you wanna bake something for Tai?" at her question Summer would frown at the Branwen twin.

"Qrowella, my cake is ruined…why would I risk putting another one in danger of turning to ashes?" the redhead replied with a question of her own, in which Qrowe would smile.

"Because a cake was not what I was thinking of." at her reply she saw that Summer's expression was puzzled in a cute way before Qrowe went on to explain what she had in mind.

**Much later on after.**

Summer was feeling nervous as she watch on as Taiyang stood before her, who was munching on something while holding a paper bag in hand, after the kitchen with Qrowe and that the rest of their fully up an dressed the silver eye girl had caught the blonde boy and had presented the bag to him. Asking if he would like to try out something new she hadn't baked before, and being the nice guy that he was an after peeking into the bag Tai had agreed after seeing something that gotten his interest. Digging his hand back in Tai had pulled out a chocolate-chip cookie out from the rest within the bag and was munching on it, in which he made a pleasant humming sound at the taste before turning to his leader whom unknowing had a crush on the blonde.

"Wow, Summer these are really good! I've haven't had tasted cookies this good since my grandmother, I've almost forgotten what they were like since her passing." Tai told her in praise, in which the redhead's cheeks would flush abit before pulling her white hood over her head, though Tai never made note of her action as he was busy enjoying the sweet treats in his possession, "How did you know?" he asked in question after swallowing.

"Oh…a little birdy gave me a idea." Summer replied, in which she tilted her head to glance behind him.

Slightly far away from the two stood Qrowella, who was dressed in her combat gear and was holding her folded great sword/scythe rested on her shoulder, as she gave Summer a knowing smile and a thumbs up her way. That was until she felt a small bump agaisnt her back that caught her attention, in which she turned around to see that her sister was standing behind and had a small frown on her face.

"Come along Qrowe, the more that Summer keeps that idiot away from me the more time I can train. Especially you as well so that you won't slack behind." Raven Branwen told her twin before walking off, in which Qrowella would roll her red eyes before following her sister.

"Whatever you say, Rae-Rae." she said out loud in which Qrowe made a big smile when her sister turn sharply, face red in embarrassment, and gotten yelled at by Raven.

"Don't call me that in public!" her twin cried out.

**End**

**AN.**

**Hi again everyone and I hope you like that, this was basically a idea of a 'What if' thought I had in which I wrote it down, while maybe not what really happen during Team STRQ days but everyone one on here has done it in their own way and I figure I give my shot at hand. So depending on this of how many people like it I might add something else featuring Qrowella Branwen in them.**

**Also doing abit of a small favor from a friend of mine who is recently new on Fanfiction at writing, he has started what I think is a spin-off/sequel (which ever one I think it is) to one of my story I had recently put on hold. The name of the author is JaxxPoolDevil, in my opinion he's not a bad start so far but I can't speak for everyone else so if your interested and see what Jaxx has to offer that be great. **

**Anyways I'm gonna see what else I can come up with when I more free time on me, especially when I started a new job recently and all, have a pleasant day everyone!**

**DDK Out!**


End file.
